Faction (Alternative Storyline)
by MjaoCait
Summary: A Minecraft original story based in a large Faction PVP Server. It contains a magic mod, fighting and mild romance... A/N I have the skill of not being able to finish stories, beware. Rated T for some violence.
1. Meeting

This was my second life. And my last. Why had I trusted those players, all they had wanted were my supplies, and when that ran out… I tried not to think about it. This was my new life, my second chance.I couldn't let my old life get in the way.

But they say you learn from your mistakes, which I have. I've already wandered for days, trying to reach a part of the map that was new and pristine, or at least still had trees.

I could tell this was an old world. Many had lived and died here. Raided remains of houses and faction bases were still popping up every now and then on my Map, showing me that I was still in a populated area. The sun started to set, another day gone.

Ahead of me was a cluster of half cut trees- I smiled, but that smile suddenly faded as I saw movement in the trees. From under the shadows emerged a Player, his face weary. I froze and immediately took out my fire wand, the last weapon I owned.

As the player noticed me, his eyes grew wider but his face remained passive, and, just like me, he froze. We stared at each other. I took in his beat up diamond armour, lack of sword and slightly singed hair. He must have lived here a while. His eyes were filled with fear, and as I watched, he visibly paled.

I swore under my breath, not thinking straight, and started circling around him slowly. He maintained eye contact with me, he was trying to tell me something.

There was a crashing in the bushes behind us, he turned his head, a new type of fear entering his eyes. Looking down at my Map I saw twenty white dots moving towards us. There was a faction chasing him. I moved towards him, intent on helping him escape. I knew what it felt like and did not want him to go through the same alone. I paused. I have not even talked to this guy, he could be a mass murderer for all I know.

Yet I sensed something familiar about him. 'He wouldn't hurt me,' I subconsciously told myself. I used the last of my Magic power to cast a Shield, no-one could touch me now. I was safe -ish.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the near dark. The air was stale and dank. A faint light shone down on the floor, hurting my eyes. 'How had I gotten here?' Moving my stiff limbs, I tried to get comfortable, which was hard on the rough stone floor.<p>

The murk of the room told me I was almost at the bottom of the world, but not quite. I was very tired, I needed more rest. Lying down on the cold floor, I closed my eyes. Images flashed before me, my memory flooding.

_I remembered shouting at him to run. He had. I watched him go for longer than I should have, with a lingering feeling of familiarity. _

_The faction were so close I could hear their heavy breathing, twigs snapping beneath their feet. I turned as the first, the Player I took to be the Leader, exited the trees into the bright moonlight. I stood up straight, trying to stay calm. _

_The leader stared at me as his men stood in loose formation behind him._

_"You must be new here, I'll let you go- this once- if you tell me where that player went," he sneered at me. I stood up taller, but said nothing. My grip tightened around the fire wand._

_He noticed that, raising his eyebrows, "Ah, so that's how it's going to be, eh? Boys, get ready, she's gonna beat us up with her mighty stick!" The whole faction started laughing, some more nervously than others. __Maybe they had not encountered Magic before. This would be fun. If there wasn't so many of them. _

_Twenty versus one, I was not going to win but it was worth a shot. _

_First, I set the trees behind them on fire. No place to run. Panic filled their eyes. Then I trapped what I thought was all of them in a ring of flames. _

_Sadly I failed to notice the men who had sneaked around to flank me. The Shield had run out of enough power that a solid blow to the head rendered me unconscious._

And that leads up to now, other than those hours spent asleep after being chucked into this cell. 'Hmph,' I thought to myself. I heard the faint clash of weapon on weapon, a clunk as an iron sword gave way to one much more powerful.

I sat up in the darkness and pressed my ear against the door. The sound of running feet made me leap out of the way just in time.

The door was flung open, and crashed loudly against the wall.

Fear filled me as one of the faction members walked in wearing a coat of full iron armour and wielding a sword made of the same material. He looked around, his savage eyes adjusting to the darkness. When he spotted me behind the door the corners of his mouth rose in a terrible sneer. He advanced toward me, raising his sword to strike.

An arrow banged against his armoured back, nowhere near piercing the tough iron. But it got his attention.

He turned around, his eyes filled with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. He was obviously not one of the brightest. He looked back at me, and when he was sure I wouldn't go anywhere, he took a few small steps towards the door, holding his sword in front of him.

The second he stepped outside the door, a diamond coloured sword was protruding from the his chest. A scream of rage, fear and pain escaped his mouth, but was quickly muffled by a black-gloved. _Black gloved hand._

I saw a vision; it was the player just before the faction had appeared. Again I looked at him, his beaten up armour, singed hair, scarred face... And black fingerless gloves.

I re-focussed, the vision already faded as the Player walked through the doorway, silhouetted by the torch burning brightly on the other side of the wall.

I look at him blankly, preparing myself to die. I started whispering the spell, quietly at first, gradually increasing the volume as I was taught. I saw his face clearly as my eyes adjusted; his smug smile turning to fear as he heard the incantation.

He lunged at me as I tried to stand, crushing my arm against the rough wall. I gasped in pain which broke the flow of the spell.

He looked into my eyes, his arm pinning my neck and shoulder against the wall so that I could barely breath. He noticed my shallow breaths and immediately loosened his hold. I gasped for air before focusing my vision on his face.

I couldn't help but thinking he was quite handsome with short strands of light brown hair poking out from under his helmet. I squirmed uncomfortably in his grasp, wanting to be free.

He removed his arm from where it was holding me, my legs were weak so I fell almost immediately but instead of letting me fall he caught me and this time threw my arm about his shoulders to take my weight.

"Your things should be in one of the chests out here," he said whilst taking me towards the door. His voice sounded strange, distant as if he were in the next room, but also familiar as though I had heard it many times before.

I felt my hands stop shaking and my legs regain their composure. Rummaging through the chests I located my cloak and fire wand, along with various herbs that I kept in a small leather pouch. Closing the chest quietly, I turned around only to find my rescuer staring intensely at what had been the back of my head.

He spoke suddenly, "You don't remember, do you." It was not a question but more like a statement of confirmation. Sadness mixed with a tinge of regret. What was it that I didn't remember? I knew he was the same person I had risked my life for but before that I had never met him, but... why did I face that faction for a complete stranger.

Unless he wasn't a stranger.


	2. Rescued

Previously

He spoke suddenly, "You don't remember, do you." It was not a question but more like a statement of confirmation. Sadness mixed with a tinge of regret. What was it that I didn't remember? I knew he was the same person I had risked my life for but before that I had never met him, but... why did I face that faction for a complete stranger.

Unless he wasn't a stranger.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up. Wake up already."<p>

My eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing the blazing sun and a bright blue sky. I moved my legs slightly and heard the swish of grass beneath them. Groaning slightly, due to my complaining muscles, I sat up.

"Where are we?" I asked slowly, getting used to using my voice.

"Somewhere that we weren't at before," he answered back.

Turning to face him, I saw him sitting under a tree about 10 meters away. He had removed his armour and was now wearing a plain black long sleeved shirt and grey trousers along with a pair of sturdy boots and his signature fingerless gloves. His sword hung from a leather belt which also held two leather pouches, one of which he was opening.

From within it he pulled out a roll of bandage and proceeded to throw it at me.

"Wrap that around your swollen ankle, and next time tell me that it hurts instead of walking on it all day and collapsing," he said sternly.

I tried to scowl at him but in the end I sighed and gave up; he'd just ignored it completely. I finally realised that my boots and socks had been taken off and some sort of plant leaf had been put over my left ankle. Taking a closer look at the plant I realised it was the keind leaf.

My eyes widened.

That leaf was extremely rare and very expensive. I looked over at the guy.

"What?" he asked when he saw me eyeing him, "You needed it and a plant is a plant." At this he got up and walked towards me, then sank to the ground on my left. Picking up the soaked leaf, he examined my ankle before shrugging.

"So it actually is worth the trouble," he muttered to himself.

He then took the bandage from my hands and started expertly wrapping up the not so injured anymore ankle.

I had a vision.

It was relatively dark, the room was only lit by candlelight. I was lying down on a hard board. Looking down at my feet I saw someone wrapping my left leg with a clean white bandage.

I couldn't see his face clearly but I could tell he was saying something, so I focussed on his words.

"...and next time tell me instead of walking on it all day and collapsing, don't take wounds like this so lightly!"

He seemed to have finished his rant, because his head turned and I guessed he was looking at me, though his face was still cloudy. I heard myself say something but the vision was fading out and the only words I made out were "..sorry, Seph."

My eyes refocussed and my hearing came back.

'Who was that person...'

I found myself lying back on the grass again but instead of the sun there was someone leaning over me and waving a hand in front of my face.

I sat up quickly, surprised, and suddenly my forehead felt sore.

"Ah, dang, you trying break this beautiful face?" he exclaimed whilst holding a hand over his nose. I quickly apologised and looked away.

"What just happened anyway, your eyes just glazed over and you collapsed back to the ground. Do you realise how wor-" he stumbled, "how, ah, annoying you are?"

I returned my gaze to his face. 'Was it just me or did he almost say worried..' I blushed slightly and looked away again.

"Shouldn't we go?" I suggested quietly, looking up at the sun. Half an hour wasted.

I saw him nod slightly and check his compass.

"We're almost there anyway," he said.

I suddenly realised something.

"What is your name?"

He looked at me before replying, his expression filled with sorrow.

"My name's Steven, but I prefer being called Seph."

My eyes widened slightly and a strange feeling came over me. That same name. I took a stock check on my expression and tried to neutralise it. Luckily it seemed he hadn't noticed my sudden surprise.

Seph walked back to the tree and picked up a long black cloak with armoured shoulder pads and a silver hem. He shrugged it on before watching me tie up my boots.

"You got a name aswell?" he asked strangely, as if he didn't really need to ask.

"Call me Rin. A friend gave it to me, as far as I remember..."


	3. Helped

Previously

Seph walked back to the tree and picked up a long black cloak with armoured shoulder pads and a silver hem. He shrugged it on before watching me tie up my boots.

"You got a name aswell?" he asked strangely, as if he didn't really need to ask.

"Call me Rin. A friend gave it to me, as far as I remember..."

* * *

><p>He stood there, watching me, before walking in the general direction we had been going in before I collapsed a while back. His expression had turned hard again.<p>

"Hurry up," he said without looking back.

And I did.

No words were said for the rest of the journey, but my curiosity was growing as the minutes passed. I realised that I had never actually asked where he was leading me, and I had no idea why either.

The mood seemed far too heavy for asking questions.

He stopped abruptly, and reached into the second pouch on his belt. In his hand was a stick. About the width of my finger and the length of three. A wand?

I noticed he had closed his eyes and was muttering something under his breath.

I felt myself being pulled towards him, and his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. There was no distance between our bodies, but somehow it didn't feel awkward at all. In fact, it felt right.

Suddenly a darkness engulfed us and I felt a surge of magical power. I froze, which he obviously noticed.

"Don't panic, it's me," Seph whispered into my ear, his breath slightly ruffling my hair.  
>Two seconds later, the darkness was gone and I found myself in a candlelit room with no windows. There was a door at the far end and beside it was a table, holding a few books.<p>

I felt him take a few steps away from me. It made me feel lonely for some reason. I missed the warmth.

Mentally slapping myself, I looked around again. This time I noticed that the stone walls were smooth and some had magical markings. Taking a closer look, I realised that they were extremely complicated Shield and Stealth spells. Only a very powerful magician could do something like this. Someone like me, though I did not boast about it. I knew I had used markings like these before, but like a lot of things from my past life, I couldn't remember when or why. Everything was fuzzy, and I felt some things were missing.

I absently traced one of the marks with my finger. Then I felt my eyes go hazy, my breath hitch and it went dark. Another vision.

I was kneeling on a floor of beach wood, in a large room with stone walls. Beside me was one of the walls. It seemed I was drawing something.

Then I started shaking, I realised I was actually laughing. I turned my head to the side to smile at something.

A figure in a long black cloak, the sleeves and the legs of his trousers were rolled up and he was barefoot.

I focused on his face, it was blurred and fuzzy, but I could tell he was smiling too. He set down whatever tool he had been holding and walked towards me, pulling me into a hug and murmuring something into my ear. I smiled before answering whatever question he had asked.

"Forever," was all I heard myself say before everything faded.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in a bed, a quilt covering me. It was a different room but it had the same stone walls with the same markings carved every now and then.

I got up slowly, my head feeling worse than it usually does after a vision. 'Visions?' I thought to myself whilst walking towards the door, 'they seem more like memories... Who is the other person and how come they keep appearing?'

I opened the oak door and found myself in a hallway. On the right it was a dead end, but the other way seemed to open out into a large space. There were two other doors, both on the opposite side of the corridor, and I guessed that they were other bedrooms.

The left of the two doors opened and revealed Seph, carrying a glass bottle with a dark red potion in it. Potions had always been my downfall, so the different colours meant nothing to me.

He gestured for me to follow him as he walked into the large space at the end of the hallway that happened to be a living room and a study mixed together.

On the immediate right, there was a large desk with two seats. On the desk there were a few books and papers. In front of me was a large corner sofa, made with red leather, and an oak coffee table with held a few flowers in a vase. There were bookshelves covering the far corner of the room and an enchantment table between them.

I noticed Seph had sat down on the sofa and seemed to be waiting for me to do the same. So I sat. He handed me the reddish brown potion, which I had been dubiously eyeing, and smiled slightly.

He said it softly but my ears still caught his words, "Still not good with potions.."

What did he mean by 'still'? I didn't have time to think it over because he cleared his throat and told me to drink the potion.

"It's a strength potion, you seem to have been blacking out a lot and it's easy to brew anyway."

I brought the bottle towards my lips and smelled it before taking a sip. It was fiery in both appearance and taste. I had drank about half the bottle when I felt a tingling feeling in my chest. My body felt lighter, my muscles loosened up and I generally felt a hell of a lot better, especially after draining the bottle.

I quietly thanked him, to which he smiled and replied,

"Anything."


End file.
